


Proposal Failure

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has tried time upon time to propose to Gavin, but can never seem to find time where he isn’t busy or pulled into last minute work. Finally, Gavin takes the initiative and leaves Michael appalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Also called: Five Times Michael has Tried to Propose to Gavin, and the One Time That Gavin Proposed to Michael Instead

**[1]**

Michael was going to do it.

He needed to do it.

It was now or never, and he knew that if he waited any longer, he wouldn't be able to do it. He took a deep breath and clasped the ring case in his hand, hiding it in his jacket pocket. He stood up from his chair and poked Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin jumped and turned his head around, smiling when he saw Michael. “Yeah?”

They have been dating for nearly three years now, and he felt like it was time to tie things together and become “one”, more or less. Michael gave a nervous chuckle and used his free hand (nearly using the one with the ring case) to point at the door. “Hey, can we talk?”

Gavin's eyes widened, and he frowned. “...Yeah.” Gavin said in a sullen voice, and Michael knew he had the wrong idea. He wanted to say something—but he didn't want to spoil it all in the process. He bit his lip and waited for Gavin to walk out of the room first, and he followed afterward.

After the door was shut, Michael nodded. Gavin kicked the ground and waited, patiently, for the “unfortunate news”.

“Gavin?”

Gavin gave a slight nod, looking up at Michael. “Yeah?”

Michael took a deep breath—his heart was pounding, he was shaking. Of course, that's what he thought would happen—it wasn't unusual, anyway. Even just thinking about it made his stomach all riled up. But, without Michael replying, it left Gavin in even more agony just wondering when he was going to call things off.

“I know what you're going to say--”

“You do?”

Michael frowned, pretty sure that Gavin definitely has the wrong idea, now. There's no way he could know that he was going to propose.

“Yeah, you--”

Before Gavin could even finish his sentence, let alone barely start it, Ryan came around the corner. His brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. “What's going on?”

Michael's eyes widened and he shook his head, cursing himself for not getting it done quickly enough. “Oh! Ryan.”

“Don't sound too disappointed.” Ryan shrugged. “What's this, having a serious talk at work? Come on. You play video games for a living, nothing can be too serious.” Ryan walked in between the two and opened the door. “Come on, I know Geoff has been itching to play that new game for a Let's Play.”

Ryan gestured with his arm that the two men could go in first. Michael groaned and took his grip off of the ring in his pocket, taking the hand out and covering his mouth. Ryan shrugged and patted Gavin's back, noticing his odd quietness. Not to mention that Ryan seemed a little odd himself—but the two didn't think twice about it.

Gavin found it difficult to play without thinking about what Michael was going to say. Michael, on the other hand, released his anger out on the video game and managed to get first place in everything they played (much to Geoff's distaste).

* * *

**[2]**

The two didn't talk on the way home—instead, they kept quiet in the car. Both kept thinking about the earlier events of that day and both were extremely nervous when it came to talking, considering that it was almost impossible _not_ to talk to each other in the same house. Michael kept glancing over at Gavin in the rear view mirror, noticing how deep in thought he was. Michael cursed himself again kept himself from sighing out loud.

Upon walking in the door, Gavin quickly kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the living room. Michael followed him in there quickly.

“Wait, Gavin--”

Gavin plopped down on the couch and looked over at Michael. “Yeah?”

Michael pursed his lips and set his bag on the ground. “We didn't finish talking earlier.”

“I don't want to hear it.”

“Why not? You don't know what the fuck it was about.” Michael took a seat next to Gavin and patted his back.

“I do, though. You think I'm clueless, but I'm not.” Gavin sighed, looking away from Michael. Michael rolled his eyes, noticing the irony in that statement.

“Stop coming to conclusions, you idiot. You don't know if that's the reason.” Michael paused. “Trust me, I don't plan on breaking up with you any time soon.” Obviously, since the ring is right here in my fucking _pocket_! Michael wanted to say, but he kept quiet. At that, Gavin quickly turned his head back to look at Michael again, and his eyes brightened up.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.” Michael put his hand in his pocket again and waited for the right time to pull it out, after he talked about it for a little bit. “Now, if you'll stop talking, we can get right to it--”

Michael's phone started to ring. Michael froze and closed his eyes slowly, wanting to throw a fit. “Two _fucking_ times!” Michael exclaimed, hopping up from the couch to answer his phone. “ _Why_?” Michael groaned, reaching down in his bag to see who was calling. His heart sunk when he saw it was his mother. “She talks for fucking _hours_.”

Gavin crossed his legs on the couch and kept his eye on Michael, who was practically seething with anger—yet trying to calm himself down at the same time. He answered the call quickly. “Hello?” Michael sighed, massaging his temples. “...I'm fine. How are you?” Michael turned around to face Gavin again and mouthed, “It's going to take a while, I'll just talk to you about it tomorrow, okay?”

Gavin shrugged and turned the TV on, ready to play a game. He couldn't say that it didn't bother him, but he really was curious as to what Michael wanted to talk about—if it wasn't about ending things, then what else could it even be? He knew that it would be better just to wait until tomorrow, but he wanted to know _now_. Especially since they cleared that little misunderstanding out of the way, he needed to know what was so important and why Michael needed to talk to him privately about it.

* * *

**[3]**  

“I've got a job for you, Michael.”

Michael turned around in his computer chair to face Geoff. “What's this plan?” _Please don't fuck everything up, please don't fuck everything up, please (for the love of God) don't fuck everything up._ Michael kept chanting in his head over and over again, desperately hoping that Geoff just wanted a small favor of him to do.

“Xbox One is launching today.”

_Fuck._

“I need you to go to that party...”

_You motherfucker._

“And, if you could, bring all of the Xbox Ones to the office. I'll have Barbara and Ryan help you, or something, because they're going to the party too.” Geoff paused and reached in his pocket. “There's a spare key just in case you can't get in, or something.” He pointed in the middle of the room. “And just stack them, neatly of course, right here. Can't have any of the babies broken within a day of getting 'em.”

Michael gave a slow nod, keeping his anger held inside of him (he seemed to be good at that). “Anything for my Daddy.” Michael gave an affirming nod towards Geoff and turned back to his computer, gritting his teeth together. He didn't mind doing whatever Geoff needed, but when it interfered with his plans, he didn't want to do it. He just didn't, because he's been trying to propose for two whole days, and he said he would talk to Gavin about it today. He looked over and saw Gavin looking back at him, frowning.

“We'll talk about it tomorrow, I guess.” He mouthed to Gavin, making sure he got the memo. Gavin sighed and went back to editing the Let's Play.

* * *

**[4]**  

So, after a very loud and crowded after party, Michael, Ryan, and Barbara helped carry in the consoles. And, quickly, Michael told the two that he'd see them tomorrow (technically, later that same day since it was nearly two in the morning). He hurried home to hopefully catch Gavin in time before he crashed for the night.

He locked his car doors and ran up the stairs to his apartment room, fumbled with the key to unlock the door, and quickly made his way in—only to be greeted with a dark room. Michael held back the urge to throw his keys on the floor.

He took off his shoes and made way for the living room—completely enveloped in darkness. Michael gave a defeated sigh and set his keys, quietly, on the coffee table. He went back to his room and heard Gavin snoring in the bed. He gave a soft smile and took his shirt and jeans off, climbing into bed with his boxers on.

Even though Michael tried to carefully get into bed so that he wouldn't wake Gavin up, Gavin stirred anyway. “Oh, you're home?” His voice was scratchy—it usually always is when he wakes up. He gave a huge yawn and turned to his other side to face Michael. “How was the party?”

Michael shrugged. “Okay, I guess. I didn't want to go but I just said 'fuck it' and did what Geoff wanted me to do.” Michael pursed his lips, sincerely frustrated.

“...You wanna talk about that _thing_ yet?” Gavin emphasized 'thing', hoping that Michael would talk about it.

“Don't you think it's a bit early? I'm fucking exhausted.” Michael paused and pulled the covers over his body. “Besides, I think we should save it for a better time, anyway. You know, to grasp your mind around it.” Michael smirked and patted Gavin's arm softly. “Hopefully it'll blow your fucking mind.”

Gavin nodded. “I guess you're right.” He sighed and kicked his feet angrily. “I wanna know, Michael!”

“I know, I know.” Michael took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to him. “But, just think. In less than a day, you'll know.”

“Fine.” Gavin puffed out his cheeks and scooted closer to Michael.

The next morning, the two commuted to work together.

“You gonna tell me?” Gavin grew jittery and very unsettled—he was too excited to concentrate on anything nor stay calm.

“Yes, Gavin.” Michael sighed. “Wait 'til we get there, okay? Before we go inside, I'll tell you in the car.”

Gavin groaned and tapped his finger repeatedly on the car door, growing extremely impatient and irritated. So, naturally, when they pulled into the driveway of the Rooster Teeth office, he started to bounce in his seat.

“What is it? Oh bloody hell, Michael.” Gavin's eyes were wide as he waited for Michael to shut the car off and turn to his side.

“Goddamn, Gavin.” Michael reached into his pocket to grab the ring case, but he froze. He felt around his pocket and grabbed random dollars and change. He pursed his lips and bit his lips in anger, nearly biting through his lip.

“I don't like that look.”

“Yeah?” Michael gave a defeated sigh and slapped his hands on his knees. “God _damn_ it!” He screamed. He forgot it. He forgot it in his other hoodie pocket. _I'm going to fucking punch myself, how stupid can I fucking be?_ He kept cursing in his head, hiding his head in his hands and physically shaking with so much anger.

“What happened?” Gavin grew less excited and more concerned. He patted Michael's back. “What did you do?”

“We're going to have to wait. _Fuck!_ ” Michael looked back at Gavin again, his face extremely red. “At home.”

“Why can't you just _tell_ me?” Gavin whined.

“Because it won't be the same!” Michael exclaimed, getting out of the car and slamming the door. “Let's just go. The faster we get things done, the faster we get home.”

* * *

**[5]**  

“Finally.” Michael sighed, looking at the time on his computer. “We'll have time to go eat some dinner at that diner near the office, and then head home.” Michael's anger quickly subsided—and fortunately, it was a Thursday so he could expel all of that anger into the game to make it more entertaining.

“Sound fine with me.” Gavin smiled, hopping out of his chair. “I'm just so bloody _excited_ , Michael!” Gavin exclaimed, clearly fired up again.

Miles opened the door and peeked into the office. “Hey, you two.”

Michael shook his head. “We're leaving, Miles--”

“Wait!” He held out his hands and stepped inside. “We need you two for a couple of hours.”

Gavin frowned and looked over to Michael. Michael sighed. “What for?”

“To record some lines for our next project.” Miles winked. “It's gonna be great!”

“And how long do you think it'll take?”

“Well, we've got most of the project finished, so you both need to record a _lot_ of lines.” Miles paused and took a quick few seconds to think. “Maybe...three hours each? You gotta get an idea of what your characters are like, and...”

As Miles rambled on, Michael felt his blood pressure go through the roof. He felt himself shaking again, his face turning a deep shade of red that signified his apparent anger, and clutched his fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“...You okay?” Miles frowned, suddenly feeling bad. “Hey...I would let you do it tomorrow, but we need to get it done by tonight. We're almost done, and we want to get a trailer out tomorrow—and it includes the main characters' voices.”

“ _Main_ characters?” Gavin asked, his eyes wide. “We'll be main characters?”

“Yeah, why not?” Miles shrugged. “The characters fit you two really well.”

Michael noticed that Gavin was excited to be a part of it, so he shrugged and gave yet another defeated sigh. “Fine. Let's just go and do it. I'll tell you some other time, Gavin.”

“But--”

“By the time we get home, it'll be too late. We have work tomorrow, so we'll probably have to hit the sack.” Michael shook his head and lightly pushed Miles out of the way so he could get out of the office. Gavin shrugged and Miles looked at Michael, who kept walking away without Miles leading.

_Why does everyone assume that I'm up for grabs?_

Michael didn't understand why, all of a sudden, he was so fucking busy. He just wanted to propose, and get it over with, but apparently he couldn't find the right time.

* * *

**[6]**

The next day, the two woke up—barely satisfied from their sleep. They didn't get home until some time after one, and eleven was usually their “bed time” at the _latest_. Michael rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses at his desk, groggy as he got up out of bed.

He looked over and noticed that Gavin was up and out of bed all ready. He pursed his lips and went to grab the ring case out of the hoodie pocket that he left it in, and went to the kitchen. He smelt eggs and a fresh brew of coffee—and instantly, his stomach growled.

He walked in and saw Gavin set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Gavin looked up and smiled. “Good morning.”

“What the fuck made you decide to actually get up before I do and get started on breakfast?” Michael took a seat at the table and noticed that his coffee was still pretty hot, despite that it was already sitting there before Gavin put the plate down.

“Well, you know. You were bloody pissed off yesterday so I wanted to do something nice for you.” Gavin shrugged. “I can actually be considerate every once in a while, you sausage.”

Michael inhaled the smell of the food and sighed. “You know, I always like how you make eggs.”

“Well, I'm glad.” Gavin made his own plate and grabbed his own cup of coffee, and sat down at the table.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Gavin wiped at his mouth with a napkin and stood up. Michael watched, quickly chewing his food so he could ask what Gavin was going to do.

Gavin walked around the side of the table and stood next to Michael, wrapping his arms around him.

Michael swallowed, then chuckled. “What?”

Gavin giggled and pulled away, then getting down on one knee. Michael cocked an eyebrow before he realized what Gavin was going to do. _You got to it first, you fucking knob._

“Michael, this is probably so sudden, and you know.” Gavin held something in his hand. He held a black case in front of him and held it up so that Michael could see it. “But I really wanna...you know. Bloody hell!” Gavin grew nervous and he gave another giggle. “You know, stay with you? For the rest of my life?” He sounded unsure of how to word it. Michael had an idiotic smirk on his face as he watched the scene in front of him.

“So...uh, well you marry me?” Gavin asked, his face flushed a bright red. He was trembling out of nervousness.

“How could I fucking say no?” Michael smirked and held out his arms. Gavin threw himself into Michael's arms and they hugged for what felt like an eternity—until Michael suddenly pulled away. “I hate you.”

“What?” Gavin frowned, immediately put down by Michael's words. “Why? I thought you said yes--”

“That's not what I'm referring to, idiot.” Michael sighed and pulled out his own ring case. “You beat me to it.” He opened the case and showed Gavin the ring. “That was what I've been trying to tell you these past fucking days, but I just couldn't even get to it. And, here you are, easily able to propose without anything stopping you in process.” He paused, setting the ring case on the table and noticing the look of astonishment on Gavin's face. “It pisses me off so much, but whatever. How about I wear that ring, and you wear this ring? They may be different but hey, it works?”

In fact—they really were relatively different rings. The ring that Gavin proposed with was plain black, and Michael was going to propose with a gold one. Gavin smiled, and giving a quick nod. “Of course. I thought you were serious, though.” Gavin giggled, giving Michael another hug. “Don't do that to me, you pleb.”

Michael shook his head. “Sorry, sorry.”


End file.
